


I promise you

by imsfire



Series: Fragments from the multiverse [9]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Baby on the way, F/M, Fluff and Feels, Post-War setting, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, finding a new life in peacetime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 21:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsfire/pseuds/imsfire
Summary: A tiny glimpse of two people just starting out at making a new life after the end of the Galactic Civil War.Happy May the Fourth and may the Force be with you all!





	I promise you

“We’re going to make it,” Cassian says. “You’re too smart not to.”

“So are you.  We’re going to sort out our shit.”

“Make a new start.”

“Yeah.”

Outside the transparisteel window the rain patters down steadily.  It soaks the newly-turned soil, drips from the eaves of the house, the outbuildings, the frame barn. 

Their house, their buildings.  Their land.

It’s both astounding and a little freaky.  Almost – _almost_ \- scary.  Every life skill she’s learned was shaped by a universe of war and oppression, and by enemies on all sides, by hiding from them and fighting against them; and now she must transfer those old skills to a wholly new world, and see if any of them fit. 

There will be days when it seems less easy than this.  When the muddy earth defeats them and the rain beats down on every scrap of optimism they can muster, when their wood is too wet to light a fire and all they can do is trudge into town to buy themselves a hot meal before nightfall.  But they’ve made worse things work than this.  Living, rebuilding, learning who to be in peace; surely it can’t be any harder than some of the things they’ve come through.

They’ve survived when it should have been impossible.  They can do it.  They _can do it._

“There’s so much we can’t control.” Cassian sounds tense for a second.  She hears him take a consciously deeper breath and hold it for a moment, knows that he’s quelling the rise of nerves, just like her.

“Yeah.”

“But there always is, isn’t there?”

“There always is, yeah.  Surely.  For anyone in this situation.” Anyone with a new home, a new community.  Anyone expecting a child. “We can still do our best, just the same.  Come on, mister, our best is pretty damned good, after all!”

He grins, lays his hand over hers on the table.  The kitchen is warm.  Their kitchen, their new furniture, their stove and sink, their store cupboard and shelves as yet only half-full.

“We won’t let the past harm the future,” she says, and Cassian nods.

“Yeah,” he echoes. “We’ll do our best, just like our parents would have done if they’d had the chance.  The trauma stops here.  We make our world now.  We make it so it works.  For this little one that’s to come, and everyone else.”

 _And if we can’t_ , Jyn thinks, looking at the thin brown hand that clasps hers, and the scrubbed table-top, the pair of unmatched tin kaf-mugs, the beginnings of a home; _if we can’t make it work, if Leia and Mon and the rest of them with all their plans can’t make the future work, then we dig in here and farm our land, and prepare.  If we have to, we take the kid somewhere they’ll be kept safe and then we get up and go out there again, and I stand with you shoulder to shoulder, and we do it all again.  We didn’t give up before, no way in all seven hells are we giving up now._

_If the worst of life comes round again, then we take up arms against it.  Again._

_But for now, for here, for these days, I promise you my life and my hope.  I promise you all the peace that I can make.  As you have promised me._

For now, for here, they’re making their new beginning.

She turns her hand, and interlaces her fingers with his. 


End file.
